bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Mining
Mining is an integral part of integral part of Battlestar Galactica Online's gameplay. Mining is the means by which players extract Tylium, Titanium, and Water from the envoirment to use in ship upgrades, purchasing new equipment and ships, and completeting daily asignments. There are two types of Mining, Asteroid Mining, and Planetoid Mining. Each type of mining has its own pros and cons, and each type of mining has its own requirements to be successful. Resources There are 3 types of resources that can be mined from both asteroid, and planetoids. *'Tylium:' Tylium is used as fuel for ships by both the Colonials and Cylons. It is aslo used as a basic currency to purchase new equipment, ships and ammunition. Tylium can be bought at a rate of 1 Cubit per 10 units, and cannont be sold. *'Titanium: '''Titanium is used to repair the durability of ship hulls as well as installed system modules. Titanium can at a rate of 1 cubit per 10 units, and sold at a rate of 1 Tylium per 2 units. *'Water:' Water is one of the most saught after resources in the game. Although it has no real use, it is one of the few things in the game that can be sold for Cubits at a rate of 1 cubit per 5 units of water. Resouces can be identified by the use of a Mineral Analysis Module. When scanned, a planetoid or asteroid will change to one of 4 colors. Red means there are no useful resources, purple stands for Titanium, yellow stands for Tylium, and blue stands for Water. Equipment *'Mineral Analysis Module (M.A.M.)' is by far the most important mining tool as it allows you to scan the asteroids and planetoids for resouces. It costs 50 untis of power to operate for a level 1, this is lowered dramatically with each level, with it being lowered to 5 power per operation. Colonial Mining Cannons Cylon Mining Cannons Asteroid Mining '''Asteroid Mining' involves scouring systems for individual asteroids, scanning them, and blasting them apart with a mining cannon to retrive the minerals inside. Asteroids can be found in every system, and come in a variety of sizes. The health, size, and amount of resources which are in the asteroids, depend completely on the threat level of the sector.Systems with a threat level of 20 have larger, more abundant, mineral reserves, but players have to be wary of other players and hostile high level NPCs. Threat levels 1-10 are safer, but give less resources. Once you are able to afford a secondary ship, it'll be a good idea to make one solely for the purpose of mining, and the other to be your primary combat vessel, as prospecting requires quite a few things in order to ease the process of mining, at the cost of combat-effectiveness. This means that if you're confined to only one ship alone, normally a Viper MK II or a Raptor, if you're starting out with the Colonials, or a Cylon Raider or Cylon Heavy Raider, if you're starting out with the Cylons, you would have a rather difficult choice to make as to what kind of role and purpose you would want for yourself as well as your chosen vessel. Given the fact that the starter ships tend to be rather limited in space and functionality, it would be best to find a Wing to join with first, and rely on more experienced players/friends to help with resource gathering until you have sufficient resources to procure another ship. Planetoid Mining Planetoid Mining is the process of extracting large quantities of minerals (sometimes in the range of +100,000) from the large asteroids (or planetoids) that are found in most systems. Planetoids are easy to spot upon entering a system, as they are at least 15 times bigger than the largest asteriods. Because of this, planetoids are too large for a mining cannon to destroy and are instead mined via a Mining Ship. To mine a plaentoid, it must first be scanned. Upon successful scanning, a menu will apear asking if you want to call in a Mining Ship, the cost of which is 100 Cubits. Upon selecting yes, a colonial or cylon Mining Ship (depending on your faction) will jump in and land on the planetoid. It is then up to the player to defend the mining ship untill it is either destoyed by NPC's, other Players, or the Planetoid runs out of resouces. The mining ship will automaticly extract resources from the planetoid and automaticly place it into your hold regardless of what system you are in, and even if you are offline. When a planetoid does run out, it breaks apart, and will respawn after a certain time. Mining In Squadrons Mining in a Squadron is a good way to ensure that a mining ship remains safe, however the downside is that the more players in the squadron, the less of the mineral each player recieves over time. Also, anyone who was not in the squardron at the time of the scanning, will not obtain minerals from the planetoids, however if they help defend it, they may recieve a very small portion of the resources. At this time, it is unknown exactly how the game divides up the shares of the minerals, but it is assumed to be based on the total amount of resouces avaliable and the number of player mining. Types of Mining Ships There are 2 types of Mining Ships, one for each faction. Category:Mining Category:Resources